exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Dove Characters
Characters and pieces from When the Dove Cries's chessboard are as follows. List of Characters Elizabeth Evershire The matriarch of the Evershire family, she is Lily's grandmother and the one who arranged for most events concerning her education. She is extremely stern and severe but also honorable. She dies of natural causes in the midst of the chessboard. Henry Evershire A gentleman who was passionately in love with Charity, his relationship with her led to the birth of Asbeel and Charity's death. Wrecked with guilt, he turned himself to religion in hope to expiate, and eventually became an accomplice of Asbeel's reckoning. Monica Evershire Henry's devoted wife, this stern-looking woman may seem cruel or hostile at first, but none of this is true: she merely harbors deep bitterness as Henry wedded her before focusing on Charity and abandoning her. She does her best to uphold the family's honor. She is Asbeel's accomplice during the second round. Yoland Evershire True name Yoland Junker, he is Lily's father and was the one to cause Roxanne's suicide. A fake member of the Evershire, he is ruthlessly ambitious and greedy, although most of it is because of the influence of Katerin. Katerin Evershire Yoland's wife, she is a ruthless manipulator who uses Yoland to further her own goals and seeks to obtain power and wealth for herself. She cares for nobody except for herself and her young son Georges. Georges Evershire Georges is Yoland and Katerin's son, and despite his innocent looks, he is in fact as cruel as his parents and does not hesitate to use anything in order to further his own goals, even allowing Asbeel to kill his parents during the first round. Renan Preston A womanizer, the father of Justice, he was also the father of Erin Preston, but the latter died at birth. Instead, he was given Asbeel's human form Charity Evershire to raise, which he did. He is quite daring and charismatic. Charity Preston Renan's wife, she was seduced by Henry and spent much of her life with him despite their relationship being adulterous. When she was pregnant, Yoland ordered her death, causing Charity to die after giving birth to her daughter. Diane Huntings A rough woman who was tasked with killing Charity. She serves as an agent for the Evershire family, although she has also briefly worked in the past for a variety of corporations including Golden Pharmaceutics. Daniel A butler who is responsible for the young 'Charity junior' 's survival. He is discrete and does not speak much about his true intentions. Julia A young servant who follows Daniel's every orders. Not much is known about her. Wiliam A young servant who follows Daniel's every orders. Not much is known about him. Serenitus A priest who acted as a confident to Henry. He is quite mature, although he is also fascinated by Henry's charisma, devotion and determination to both religion and personal belief. Shadow Justice An embodiment of the theory that Justice Preston is the killer of the Chessboard, this entity seeks only to entertain with a bloodbath. She is extremely sadistic and values destruction above everything else. She can be considered as an Egregor. Part of her eventually ascended as an independent Divine Servant : Injustice of Ophiuchus. Category:Character Category:Interra